Revelations
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Riku tries to find his way back to the light by means of HIS light. SoraXRiku PLEASE READ WARNINGS


Revelations

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi, religious themes, perceived occ, misuse and interpretation of Bible passages, dark thoughts, and blasphemy (or so people have told me)

Summery: Riku tries to find his way back to the light by means of HIS light. SoraXRiku

_God saw that the light was __good,__ and God separated the light from the darkness.-Genesis 1:4_

Riku's heart twisted four verses into the book that he was given by a priest to help him find his way and already this God was against him. Looking up his eyes immediately found Sora splashing around in the ocean like he wasn't the seventeen year old savior of the worlds, some things never change but it was nice that Sora was so constant. That's what Riku needed something firm and constant, never changing, unlike the constantly shifting darkness he had grown so fond of.

"If this God can give me that then I'll obey even if I'm hated." Riku muttered with a smile as Sora waved at him. He would do anything to return to the light with his friend.

_Even the darkness is not dark to __You__. The night shines like the day; darkness and light are alike to you.-Psalm 139:12_

Riku waited patiently for Sora to stop talking to his friends before he approached the younger boy mulling the most recent of the versus he had read over in his mind. It just didn't make sense, first God knows that light is good then the dark and light are the same? Maybe this God wasn't as constant as he once thought, not like…

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he hugged his slightly older friend excitedly, once upon a time Riku wouldn't have stood for Sora touching him but mow t seemed Sora had to touch him just to know he was real. Returning Sora's hug Riku thought he would be ok with God's change if it meant he could assure Sora he'd never slip into the dark again.

_Accepting__ one another and forgiving one another if anyone has a complaint against another. Just as the Lord had forgiven you, so also you must.-Colossians 3:13_

Riku ground his teeth together as he pulled Sora close to him and started to walk away from the laughing bullies, no one on the island knew what Sora had done for them and thus they still teased him about his childish attitude. But what really pissed Riku off about the entire situation was the Bible verse running through his mind that kept him from turning around and giving the boys the beating of their lives for hurting Sora's feelings. Forgive, he had to forgive them like God had forgiven him, but if that was so then why could others fight wars in His name? Suddenly his God didn't seem very fair, Sora had done more then Him he should be able to defend him.

"I'm sorry Riku," Sora's small voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I didn't mean to trouble you with their teasing its just…"

"How long?" Riku asked cutting Sora off.

Sora looked down. "After I yelled at them for making fun of your religion…"

Riku's eyes blazed then softened as he hugged Sora, God wasn't being fair, he was suppose to protect Sora not the other way around.

_If a man sleeps with a man as with a woman, they have both __committed__ an abomination. They must be put to death__; their blood is on their own hands__.-__ Leviticus 20:13_

Most people would feel joy in their hearts and warmth in their souls if the object of their affections had said the three words Sora had whispered to him thinking he was sleeping but Riku's heart twisted. It had been ok when it was just his feelings because he was almost positive he was already going to Hell but that was ok as long as Sora got to paradise, but this. Riku couldn't remember if it was said anywhere in the Bible that feelings of affection for another man but not acting was a sin but even if it wasn't how could he deny Sora, his savior?

"I love you too." Riku whispered into the sleeping Sora's ear softly, tears in his eyes. He had failed, again.

_Through HIM I am forgiven,_

"Riku, please stop blaming yourself it's time to move on. You're the only one you haven't earned forgiveness from." Sora pleaded.

Riku looked at the blue eyed boy confused. "After everything…you forgive me Sora?"

Sora laughed and hugged Riku tightly. "I forgave you before it ever happened."

_Through __HIM__ I can resist sin,_

The darkness called to him in his sleep, it whispered sweet promises of his greatest desires to him and tempted him with power. The darkness especially called to him when others whispered when they didn't think he could hear, it whispered thoughts of making them all pay and nothing could silence them.

"Riku…" Sora's small voice cut through the whispers and that was all he needed to resist them.

_Through HIM I was saved,_

Sora was laughing while Riku scowled at him. "I'm sorry Riku but it's just so funny when you think about it, I mean I saved YOU of all people." He howled with laughter and even though he was scowling Riku felt warmth fill his chest. Sora didn't know it but even before the Heartless and the Nobodies he had saved Riku.

_So I will serve only HIM,_

"Riku you're acting strange." Sora said licking his ice-cream as they walked along.

"How so?" Riku asked looking at the smaller boy.

"It's just." Sora looked uncomfortable. "You've been…I don't know…Subservient?"

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "It's not because of guilt or obligations Sora so don't worry."

_And I will worship HIM__mind, soul, and body,_

"Riku." Sora gasped into the older boy's mouth before relaxing against him. He let Riku hold him close as they kissed and felt warmth spread through his body as he was caressed by loving hands. Feeling Riku move lower he gasped again but didn't stop him, that night he just let Riku hold him closer then ever before yet not close enough.

_And I will love only HIM,_

Riku held Sora in his lap as they watched the sunset from the little island they use to spar on perched in the tree. It was just them which wasn't all that rare anymore, it seemed that sense they had grown others had stopped liking the two abnormally close boys.

Sora sighed and leaned back onto Riku. "What I would give for this sunset to last forever."

"Why this one?" Riku asked resting his chin on Sora's head.

"It's peaceful." The younger boy replied softly. "Just us, no Heartless, no Nobodies, no friends, not even the wind. It's nice."

Riku nodded a little. "If I could stop the world and keep this sunset for you I would Sora."

"Riku.." Sora blushed.

Riku cut him off. "But I can't."

Sora looked a little sad at his friend's serious tone. "I know."

"So I'll just have to make sure we're together when another one comes." Riku whispered reaching around and placing a Popou fruit in Sora's hands.

"Riku…You mean..RIKU!" Sora turned knocking them out of the tree and held him crying, but that was ok because this time he could truly smile through the tears.

_HE gave me peace, love, acceptance, understanding, and HE was always there. I have found my salvation in HIM and will never stray __again;__ God is not HIM and will never be because only HE can save me, my GOD._

"My Sora…"


End file.
